l_o_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Doga55
About me Call me Josh. I am the Guild Creater/Guild Master of the League of Champions role-playing guild on Kongregate. I role-play on Kongregate with friends., as you may have guessed. I have a Skype. It's doga550. Here's a link to my Kongregate account: ░▒▓Here▓▒░ I'm generally a nice person. I'm currently in a very good relationship. I use alot of magic in my role-play fights and whatnot, so yeah. I can use science as well, but magic tends to broaden my movesets quite a bit. Epic quote: "You know what? All of you better duck, because I'm about to turn left, and I don't wanna SMACK YOU WITH MY DICK!" - Dragon Ball Z Abridged (Season 2) Here are some breadfish for you. →→→→→░▒▓♥Teh Marvelous Breadfish♥▓▒░←←←←← Characters and ░▒▓'''Short Info▓▒░' This list is very rarely updated, contrary to my original desire which was to update it frequently. I will at least, however, name my characters as they are released or close to being released(near or at the end of their beta stages). These are in no particular order, either. They are loosely organized in an order by ascending power. (Some are not in proper places) (( To "beat me" you would need to beat Yuber in his ultimate, just absolute maxed out form while I'm at my best and in a "heightened" state of mind(two of the three). )) {Bold characters are main characters, meaning I use them often, or talk about them the most often. Underlined characters are my personal favorites. Ryo's underlined and bolded name doesn't count towards the five favorites or five main characters, as he was my first character and my main character for years. But he is one of both, however. Ninca also does not count as one of the favorites, as... she is futa... so yeah... } #Nilin #Dart #'Lucid''' (Became extremely OP, just... lol...) #Kade #'Ryo' (Obtained buffer forms) #'Lloyd' (Obtained buffer forms) #Jem #Jalore of OP (Mostly just really fun to fight against) #Ninca OP (Futa fighter. D:< Let's face it... We all knew this was coming one day.) #Pyaotzo is OP in a funny way (An extremely perverted man...) #Yanzo excessive Anime moves. Can be OP, depending on how you look at it. #'Yuber' OP (The strongest overall, definitely, and absolutely the main character for me) #Dirge OP (OP due to Quickblade skills) #Zulious (OP when in advanced form along with advanced form Calder) #Calder (OP when in advanced form along with advanced form Zulious) #'Kizami' OP #Lokey OP (Extremely OP child of Neutrality and of the Infinity) #Doga ridiculously OP (You don't want to fight him. It's not strategic, just pure power) #Deku OP (Strategically OP.) Dart '''is a Fire Dragoon, a man with the ability to control dragons. He has the ability to use fire as an elemental magic, though usually using a sword instead. Not really much to him. '''Lucid is a boy who was an experiment done by a sociopathic yet very formal man named Yuber. Lucid is a very evasive and defensive fighter who is weaker than most of my characters in offense. He is well known among the guild for his infamous "Kayubi" which bends non-existent, unstable space around him, causing nothing to exist to be able to penetrate it to hurt him. Meaning almost every attack you could think of would be ineffective and fail to get through it. Kade is a much weaker counterpart to Ryo, using bone-related moves by manipulating the bones in his body with specific chemicals sent by his brain to the various bones inside his body. He is somewhat like a member of the Kaguya clan. Ryo, ah yes, Ryo. My old main character who is, essentially, a master of magic. Using dark-elemental magic most of the time, he can overwhelm an opponent with a flurry of magic attacks and use it as a defensive tool as well. He is known for the risky, but also infamous "Infinity Barrier" which has layers of defensive magic barriers that multiply and regenerate at a huge rate. He is an Ancient, a being from around 12,000 B.C. Ryo can reach speeds of up to 250 miles per hour when in flight, and 100 when running. Lloyd is a Wingly, the 107th sacred species, also one of the ancients. The Winglies were around during the Dragon Campaign and fought against the Dragons with their legendary creature, the destructive Virage. [Info on Winglies] Lloyd can use dual sabers and chained blades to fight a melee battle from up close or afar. Also a capable magic user, he generally creates a storm and harnesses the lightning's energy to power up his electrical moves. Known for "One Thousand Birds" and "Kiden," two of his powerful lightning moves, Kiden being the strongest. Lloyd is extremely fast, difficult to describe with mere words. Usually at a running speed of about 260 miles per hour and a flight-speed of 520 miles per hour, he has little trouble evading most attacks. Ryo's absolute maximum power form is called the Dark Sun form. His maximum power form relating to buffing his defensive abilities is called the Dark Moon form. Jem ? Yuber '''is infamous overpowered Man in Black. Dressed in all formal attire and wearing the formal black hat, he has a long blonde braid down the back. His usual sociopathic demeanor is controlled fairly well, though sometimes he tends to freak the FUCK out and destroy alot of shit. He does experiments on people, many of my characters being his subjects, and "improves them." Yuber is just really tough all around. A master of magic, he can use all elements and even bend time and space to suit his needs, whether they be defensive or offensive. Also capable of pulling off the "Kayubi" and the reverse of it, using it to trap a foe inside and prevent them from escaping, "Ibakyu." Yuber has the Galaxy Blade, a huge, very heavy claymore with the ability to control space to a vast extent, and it's counterpart the Continuum blade, which is the same thing basically with a control over time instead. When wielding both, he uses an incredible amount of energy but is nearly invulnerable to attacks and can dish out devastating blows by manipulating the space and time around him to a larger extent than if he weren't using the swords. Yuber is immensely fast, capable of reaching 360 miles per hour on foot and 830 by flight. Possesses an incredible amount of energy. He can also access the Infinity if necessary. '''Kizami '''is a creation of Yuber. Kizami has the ability to replicate moves he's seen previously and even improve on them, such as the Galactic Electrocution, which is an extreme improvement on Lloyd's Kiden move. Kizami has a speech problem that, when people make fun of, he becomes enraged and destroys everything within a hundred miles with a devastating screech of over 1100 decibals, which is almost eight times as loud as a jet engine. Meaning enough to cause a tree to shred itself into mere atoms. A master of magic, he can use elemental magic and manipulate time and space, along with gravity. He is a very skilled melee fighter and has an incredible amount of endurance. His wide, extremely vast moveset makes him a very difficult opponent. Less OP than Yuber for specific reasons, but much more difficult to fight. Kizami is fast and can reach speeds of up to 220 on the ground, and when in an accelerated forme, over 600 miles per hour. In flight, he can reach 680 in an accelerated forme and 260 in his normal forme. Kizami also possesses the Forme Blade, which can morph into almost anything to suit his needs. Kizami is capable of using both "Kayubi" and "Ibakyu," as well. He possesses a very unnaturally large amount of energy. '''Doga is the most OP character I have who will never be used. He has access to every move all of my characters have, including "Kayubi" and "Ibakyu" and is a master of magic. Able to use all elements, he even manipulates time and space, gravity and matter. Being able to pull energy from every one of the almost infinite number of dimensions of the universe, and from the smallest unit of existence in each dimension, he can effectively absorb energy from anywhere in existence in any point in time, be it past, present or future. He incredibly skiled at melee combat, possessing the Forme Blade, Galaxy Blade and the Continuum Blade. He can accelerate to speeds of up to one million times that of average person, meaning approximately 20,000,000 miles per hour on foot and 80,000,000 in the air. He can only achieve this one in a battle, and it effects the speed of his moves and techniques as well, allowing him to pull off ten or fifteen moves in the mere moment he's at such an incredible speed. His average max speed is about 200 miles per hour on foot and 600 in the air. He is massively powerful, to the extent at which Yuber and Kizami together would pose no threat at all to him. Easily capable of wiping out all my characters at once, Doga is character created and designed to defeat a foe that I have. Doga possesses an almost godmod amount of energy, over thirty times that of Yuber and over ten times that of Kizami. [Discontinued] Deku has an incredible effect on existence. By existing and being inside of existence, his conscience is bound to existence and non-existence, giving him the ability to use a power almost like that of a super-gravity to push and pull existence and non-existence and everything inside either of the two and manipulate it all. Deku has access to up to the 72nd dimension, which gives him access to the Infinity which is parallel to the 71st dimension. He can spread his conciousness through any atom that comes into contact with one of his atoms, and even split his being and dematerialize into atoms to avoid a powerful attack. Even in this separated state, his atoms still contaminate the surrounding atoms at an astonishing rate and convert them to be under his control with his conciousness. He basically can control existence and non-existence to an incredible extent and can contaminate atoms to be under his "conscience's control," giving him an even greater command over them. Deku shares his personality with the Infinity, which usually rejects all existence outwards to the edges of its own non-existence, causing it to be pushed out of the non-existence and back into either the 71st dimension of the 142nd dimension, the other dimension parallel to the Infinity on the other side. Dimensions past the 71st seem to wrap around the Infinity, but only the 71st, 142nd, 213th and 284th dimensions have the most direct connection with it. Deku can access the first entrance point to the Infinity at dimension 71. He is not yet finished, but is still a powerful character and a force to be reckoned with. Sorry for the messy arangement, but it forces me to delete it to change it. :/ So I made a list telling which theme goes to which person. Don't pay attention to the names of the videos, just pay attention to the captions under it that tells whose theme it is. #Ryo's Max Theme #Ryo's Limit Breaker (Above the Max) Also Deku's Normal Theme #Lloyd's Max Theme #Lucid's Max Theme #Yuber's Limit Breaker (Above the Max) Also Deku's Max Theme #Yuber's Normal Theme #Lloyd's Normal Theme #Yuber's Max Theme #Kizami's Normal Theme #Lloyd's Limit Breaker (Above the Max) #Kizami's Max Theme #Kizami's Limit Breaker (Above the Max) #Yuber's Ultimate Forme (Master of Infinity) #Deku's Theme (Second Forme) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:LoC